Jasmin
by Hell-Sama
Summary: Decisões podem mudar a vida de uma pessoa ou de um santuário inteiro. O que será que Máscara da Morte aprontou agora?


-Jasmin... minha Jasmin- Afrodite olhava encantado o ser que dormia na sua frente- Ai Carlo...você é maluco!

Peixes já tinha notado que Carlo andava estranho, triste e carente...não tinha nada que fizesse para o amante que resolvesse isso. Às vezes achava que era por manter em segredo o namoro deles...afinal nenhum casal tinha se "revelado" ainda. Outras vezes achava que era arrependimento pelo o que havia feito em sua vida passada...mas não...algo incomodava profundamente o cavaleiro de câncer e ele não sabia o que era.

O pior de tudo foi o dia em que ele sumiu. Acordou cedo sem falar nada, saiu do santuário e passou dias fora e voltou cheio de sacolas de compras. Peixes tentou ver o que tinha nessas sacolas mas só conseguiu espiar, num momento de distração do outro, uma caixa de perfume italiano muito caro...mas o pior..era feminino! Traição! Afrodite de Peixes, o cavaleiro mais belo do santuário estava sendo traído! E provavelmente por uma baranga qualquer! Não deu outra: Afrodite fez o maior escândalo e terminou tudo com Carlo.

Quase três meses se passaram e durante esse tempo, Câncer continuava sumindo de vez em quando, provavelmente com a baranga problema. O mais estranho foi o dia em que a própria Athena foi com ele e quando voltaram, Afrodite escondido ouviu os dois conversando animadamente sobre uma tal de Jasmin e sobre um casamento. Então era isso...o seu Carlo escolhera outra para viver o resto de sua miserável vida.

Será que ele conseguia se matar com uma de suas rosas?

Mais um mês se passava e enquanto Carlo ficava mais feliz e animado, Afrodite se entristecia e perdia o brilho. O italiano ainda sumia, com mais frequência ainda e assim também foi no dia 23 de Junho...véspera de seu aniversário. "Provavelmente vai passar uns dois dias com a baranga problema" pensara Dite.

No dia seguinte, Athena chamou todos os seus cavaleiros, de ouro prata e bronze para o Coliseu, para o que chamou de Evento Saudável de Pancadaria, o ESP. Assim os guerreiros podiam enfrentar qualquer outro guerreiro de lá, sem usar o cosmo ou armaduras, apenas por diversão. Foi...divertido...Ikki desafiou Hyoga(notou certos olhares estranhos do cisne para o irmãozinho), Milo desafiou Camus(segundo ele apenas para..quebrar o gelo...apesar disso parece ter gostado de sentar no abdomen de Aquário quando este caiu)...mas o melhor foi o Misty desafiando Aldebaran( e no meio da luta tentou fazer a sombracelha de touro).

O dia já chegava ao fim quando o próximo desafiante foi para o centro da arena. Máscara da Morte.

-Eu desafio o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes a me enfrentar!

Afrodite desceu as escadas devagar, num misto de surpresa e medo, mas sem demonstrar, claro. Quando já estava no centro e a cinco metros de distância de Câncer disse baixo para que apenas os dois escutassem:

- O que foi Carlo? Não está aproveitando seu aniversário com a sua noiva?

-Noiva? Não..acho que não-respondeu no mesmo tom e depois, aumentando a voz para que todos o ouvissem disse- Guerreiros do santuário! Quero que todos olhem para esse homem na minha frente! Essa a pessoa pela qual eu me apoixonei quando era só um garoto e nunca deixei de ama-lo depois de tanto tempo - todos ficaram espantados, principalmente Afrodite, a única que não demonstrou nada foi Athena- Nos últimos tempos, por mais felizes que fossem junto dele eu ainda me sentia incompleto e por isso tomei uma decisão- e se dirigindo a Peixes disse- Afrodite, eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa Terra e não tenho medo de dizer que te amo mais do que a Athena, eu sempre fui seu e sempre serei e nunca desconfiei de você porque podia ler seu coração, mas não sabia como te provar, sempre me achei pouco para você por isso, gostaria de saber se voc aceita não apenas dividir a sua vida comigo, mas também a de uma outra pessoa. PODE VIR!

Assim que o disse, uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes, com mais ou menos a altura de Kiki saiu correndo pelas escadas e pela arena até parar na frente de Afrodite.

- Senhor Cavaleiro, você quer ser meu papai?-então ela estende uma pequena caixa vermelha com uma aliança com diamantes. Afrodite não sabia o que fazia, estava tremendo e começando a chorar.- Senhor?- se vira para Carlo- Papai! Acho que o senhor Afrodite no gostou de mim.

- Bobagem pequena-diz Máscara fazendo um carinho na cabeça da garota

- Fi...Filha?- Peixes pergunta para Carlo que confirma. Ele se abaixa até a altura da garota e pergunta- Qual o seu nome garota?

-Eu sou a Jasmin- ela responde toda sorridente.

Jasmin...Aliança de casamento...Sen mais dúvidas Afrodite praticamente pula no pescoço de Carlo e lhe rouba um beijo cinematográfico.

- Acho que ele aceita sim Jasmin...e acho que ele gostou muito de você princesinha- Diz Câncer sem fôlego

- Claro que aceito! Ai Jasmin você é muito fofa viu?- Afrodite diz e a pega no colo- E a senhorita sabia de tudo não Athena?

- Eu sempre sei de tudo o que acontece aqui Afrodite- A deusa da uma piscadela e uma risadinha para os cavaleiros

E ali estava ele...o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, o mais belo do santuário, completamente encantado por sua nova filha...já faziam dois meses que ela havia chegado e todos os outros guerreiros de ouro já tinham se apaixonado por ela.

Mu deu um cavalo de madeira que ele mesmo fez.

Aldebaran deu um par de chinelos de uma marca brasileira...uma tal de Havaianas e uma camiseta da seleção(que o pai não gostou nada).

Saga e Aldebaran deram um globo terrestre com as constelações e um jogo de WAR

Aioria deu uma gata que ela chamou de Lily

Shaka deu um Sari lindo vermelho com detalhes em amarelo

Dohko deu um livro de contos infantis chineses

Milo deu uma coleção de filmes da Disney

Aioros deu uma fantasia de princesa e outra de fada

Shura deu um castelo de bonecas

Camus deu várias bonecas, dos mais diferentes tipos e tamanhos

Tudo isso é pouco na verdade, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vários outros casais tomaram coragem de se mostrar como Mu e Shaka, Dohko e Shion, Shura e Aioros e, além de muitos outros, tinha Milo e Camus, este aliás, se tornou carinhoso e feliz e adorava paparicar Jasmin que também era de Aquário.

É...o mundo dele mudou completamente...e ainda bem que foi assim...uma única decisão mudou todo o santuário para melhor e trouxe alegria para muito corações.

-Jasmin... minha Jasmin- Afrodite olhava encantado o ser que dormia na sua frente- Ai Carlo...você é maluco!


End file.
